Cold
by Blue Wing Devil
Summary: An experiment goes horribly wrong as Annette goes to far with her research...


Cold. . . So cold. . . ::drip drip drip::  
  
noise. What's that noise?  
  
::drip drip drip::  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
pain, horrible, gut wrenching pain. . . stop stop make it stop. . .  
  
red, what's that red. So dark, so sick, so strange. . .  
  
"ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
no no no. not the voices, it can't be. Don't let them get me, no mommy no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Birkin walked quietly to her computer and flicked on the monitor. "Crappy little Gateways" she thought. "Who does Umbrella think they're kidding? I need 10 effing gigahertz minimum, 50 more gigs hardrive, and Linux. As if Umbrells's OS could handle a project of this magnitude. . ." "bah" she thought as she booted up her monitor. She left her tower on 24/7/56. Effing Umbrella, let them pay for their own insolence. All they wanted was her and her darling husband's research. The new Tyrant project is too good for them! It's Burkin property!! She took a moment to compose herself. The G-Virus was still imperfect; the subject's still showed outward signs of weakness. She made them stronger, faster, more agile, smarter, everything. But still her kittens had fallen to the tyrant clones. But how? The cats were alive during the injection too. They had swarmed, attacked from all angles, done everything right. So why did they all die??? The Tyrant could even be half-alive, as a manner of speaking, and still it killed them. Something was missing, and she would find out what it was.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Where are you Mommy?"  
  
Sherry wandered through the halls of Umbrella Corp. Labs, knowing perfectly well she shouldn't be there. But she wanted to talk to her mother, she wanted to find her. She ran to the 666th door, the Lab where Annette worked. The sheer irony was lost on poor Sherry, whose mother neither cared enough to take her to church, nor enough to do more then ignore her in the lab. She slowly opened the door, and passed from the white tiled hall into the off-white room. Sherry noticed for the first time this subtle difference. The walls themselves did not appear to be of a different shade, yet they were. She pushed the notion off, there wasn't any real difference. Her mother sat at her computer, busily calculating and recording, working in conjunction with some odd machine off to the left. It held 6 vials of something, all of them shivering at the command of the machine. "Mom!" she shouted, hoping to talk to her mother, about anything. She didn't care what, as long as they talked. Annette glanced angrily at Sherry, and mumbled something about school schedules and lab security, quickly returning to her work. Sherry walked dejectedly over to the steel chair that faced the huge glass window, providing a view that she had never noticed before. The room beyond was vacant, devoid of anything. The floors and walls were lined with brilliant green lines on a black background, a perfect grid. But regardless of the odd décor, the room was perfectly calm. Peaceful, tranquil, even idyllic. But what she was about to see would tear her reality asunder.  
  
"I've got it. . ." whispered Annette to herself, "I've done it, this must be it. . .computer, isolate subject 309-B, felinus domesticus, in chamber 3." The walls began to whirr and click as the computer followed orders. "Good. Inject the T-Virus. Perfect. Now introduce the G-Virus in Tube 228 Gamma, the vial with the Nemesis mutation. Excellent. Hold subject, new name 001-A, nemesis felinus feralus, in chamber 1, to be released at my command." Annette sat pensively in her chair as she flicked on the Chamber 1 view-screen, catching a first glimpse of her creation. The cat seemed to be inflicted only with the T-virus at the moment, but signs of the G/Nemesis-Virus were showing through. Sensors detected an estimated weight of 2 metric tons, a height of 2.74 meters when standing fully erect, 1.82 when standing normally (hunched over, seemingly battle- ready). It's claws and teeth had become substantially larger and mutations were still in progress. Annette looked on gleefully as the creature's tail split at the end into three claws. She flicked off the monitor and turned back to the computer. "Computer, isolate subject 256-T, Tyrant-1, in chamber 6 and hold it there until I give the command." She turned to the large window, and noticed Sherry for the first time. "Dear, you may not want to sit that close. This isn't going to be pretty." "Y. . .yes mommy," replied Sherry, scared of what might happen next. But still she sat there, she wanted to see mommy's worked. She loved it so much it must be amazing, she reasoned. Finally she would see what it was. . . 


End file.
